To those who are careless
by Yaoilover1598
Summary: Because some are very careless. Because some are too heartless. (AU and Slight boy x boy one kiss thats it)


**To those who are careless**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

All Gilbert could hear was the sound of pounding music and he could smell the sweat and alcohol on the people near him. Gilbert took another drink of his whiskey. Nothing burned like the taste of strong alcohol sliding down your dry throat. Gilbert looked around the room to see many drunks who in his opinion needed to leave. After all you never know what goes bump in the night and fiery veins reminded him of his own impending problems. Gilbert thought it over. It was much safer in this dirty club then on those dark and formidable streets. Oh how he could almost hear it. The sound. Life itself ticking away. Eating at those mortals while Gilbert himself was already eaten away. How long had it been since he'd had a taste of humanity in the form of life and not though the hot liquid just beneath there skin, in those veins. Gilbert's canines ached at that thought. A man sat next to Gilbert, ordering a drink then turning to the young raven.

"You seem kinda lonely." the man said. Snapping Gilbert out of his memories as he thought of them. Gilbert looked at him. This guy looked like him. Like he was maybe twenty-four. Like someone Gilbert cared for.

"I'm not that lonely just lost." Gilbert said, running his fingers around the rim of his glass. Well this man didn't look just like him. He didn't have his eyes.

"Lost on life or where you are?" the guy asked, raising an eyebrow. Gilbert swallowed what little drink was left. His throat was still dry.

"A little of both." Gilbert said. He looked at the man. The more he looked the more he realized this man wasn't him. It couldn't be. Because he, he was. He wasn't ever coming around here again. Gilbert bit the inside of his mouth. He needed, needed something, someone. He needed a reminder life wasn't always bad. He could still hear it. The sound of being drain of your own life's essence. He almost didn't hear it. Gilbert swore it would be okay. It could still feel it. Taste it even. Gilbert's eyes met the mans.

"Well I could help you get home if you wanted." The man said. Gilbert almost wanted to puke. This kinda kindness got him in the very place he is now. This man was being too kind. He ether wanted something from Gilbert or this man was stupid. Gilbert blinked and his hesitancy didn't go unnoticed by the man sitting in front of him. "If you don't wish to go with me that's fine I understand." The man said, smiling. He was too nice to have met Gilbert. Gilbert's dry throat as worsting and that pain.

"No it just surprised me is all." Gilbert said, lying. He took the mans hand and lead him out of the club. He took the man to a near by alleyway. He pushed the man into the wall, kissing his lips. The man's eyes widened. Gilbert pulled away.

"I'm sorry but I have a girlfriend." the man said. Gilbert nodded his head.

"That's fine because I have a master." Gilbert said. Biting into the mans neck. Gilbert drank the mans blood, moaning. His fangs hadn't sunk into anything in two weeks. Gilbert closed his eyes savoring the taste. Gilbert loved the way it felt when that sweet crimson liquid slid down his throat. Gilbert put his hands on the wall, making a fist. He squeezed his hands tight. He drank till the man was nothing but a limp body in his arms. Gilbert lied his body in the alleyway. Ironic that this mans body would be left in an alleyway. It was this alleyway. This is the place it happened.

_Gil don't you worry it'll be over soon._

Those words they burned themselves into Gilbert's brain. Reminding Gilbert along with this painful hunger of his fate.

"It's my own damn fault for what happen. The signs were there that something wasn't right and I ignored it." Gilbert mumbled to himself, lighting a cigarette. He walked out of the alleyway, heading down the dark street. The wind blew by Gilbert and he smirked. Ironic it was slightly chilled the night he was attacked in that alleyway.

"How long has it really been since you killed me?" Gilbert asked. The boy standing back to back with him smirked. His hair slightly tickling at Gilbert's neck. He leaned into Gilbert so his mouth was inch's from Gilbert's ear.

"Ten years." the boy whispered to Gilbert. Gilbert smirked, feeling the same sharp stab as he did ten years ago. He fell into that poisons love again.


End file.
